


Infinity is Red

by theloopytree



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crucifixion, Death, Detective AU, F/M, Gen, Modern AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6857383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloopytree/pseuds/theloopytree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a body is dumped in a dark alley Detectives Marcus Kane and Indra Forrest are put on the case. As the case unravels it becomes more and more sinister, people get hurt and friends go missing. </p><p>Or</p><p>A dumb story where Marcus and Indra are the ultimate brotp and run around looking for clues and their respective families become embroiled in drama as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity is Red

**Author's Note:**

> Usually (not usually at all really, more like every now and then) I write little dumb drabbles, that are more for myself then anyone else, and I never post them. This got way out of hand, there are at least three chapters planned so far.
> 
> This is the first thing I've posted in years, so pleaseeeee be kind, I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> IF YOU HAVE ANY BETTER TITLE IDEAS LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I AM TERRIBLE.

0500am Thursday, 18th October

Detective Marcus Kane peered down at the body of a man who appeared to have been crucified and bled dry. His eyes flicked to his partner, standing opposite him with a scowl on her face. After years of working together Marcus could read Indra like a book, the religious implication of the body made her uneasy. 

Marcus pulled out his note book, and scrawled down what he saw. The body was male, Caucasian, Marcus guessed mid to late thirties, and there was a small distinctive tattoo on his chest. A gang tattoo, it was the infinity sign of the Grounders, radical believers of the Church of the Flame. The body had been naked, and positioned with arms spread wide. There were thick circular wounds on the wrists that appeared to go right through. Marcus noted the deep, methodical cuts on the victim’s chest and abdomen.

“It’s not a gang murder.” Indra murmured, her hands pulling on the material of her pants above her thighs as she crouched down to get a better look at the body, “they wouldn’t have bothered about any of this. A shot to the head would have sufficed.”

“That’s why they’ve called us in.” Marcus nodded in agreement. Although he would have much preferred that they’d waited until a decent hour to decide it was more then gang violence.

Indra almost smiled at the frown on his face, shook her face and said, “don’t look so disappointed. I’ve never known a man who enjoys making his kids breakfast in bed as much as you.”

“It’s Octavia’s birthday.” Marcus remarked in mock indignation. He folded his notepad up and tucked it into his pocket. Octavia was sixteen today.

“Oh, I know.” Indra smirked, moving away from the body and toward their SUV, “you haven’t stopped talking about it all week. If I ever hear you say ‘my baby’s not a baby anymore’ I will hit you.” Indra pulled herself into the passenger’s seat, grinning so mischievously, Marcus was suddenly nervous.

“What?”

“Just thinking about the present I got her.”

“Indra?” Marcus glanced at her, fatherly concern in his tone, “what did you do, Indra?”

“It’s a surprise.” Indra remarked simply, staring out the windscreen and proceeding to ignore Marcus’s questions on the drive back to the precinct.

\------------------

0815am Thursday, 18th October

When they stepped into the basement their resident Medical Examiner was just pulling her gloves on. She didn’t even look up as she said, “I just got in after dropping off two annoyed teenagers, don’t test me.”

Marcus gave his partner a side glance, Indra smirked and shook her head, “I think she’s directing that at you.”

“Of course she is.” Marcus lifted his hands in defence. “I apologise for what ever it is that I’ve done wrong.”

Abby Griffin stared pointedly at him, her eyebrows raised, “I can’t even count on one hand how many things you’ve done wrong this week alone.”

“Yes, dear.”

Abby moved over to the steel autopsy table where their victim had been transferred to and lifted the sheet covering him. “Jackson was supposed to be here this morning to start this off, but he’s called in sick today, gastro apparently, his sister brought it home from school.”

The body was exposed, and Marcus re-examined the victim as Abby swabbed for evidence. The cuts were perfectly lined up, very deliberate, probably to torture and make death come slowly.

“What do you make of this?” Indra asked, having adorned her own pair of gloves, lifting up the victim’s left arm and pointing to the circular wounds on his wrists. 

“Hm,” Abby lifted up the right arm, and looked closely at the matching wound, “half a centimetre in diameter, goes right through.” Abby pulled away to pull a magnifying glass over, and adjusted it to the wound, “bone fragments from the radius, interosseous membrane obviously compromised, hm, there appears to be foreign particles inside the wound.” Abby picked something out, and held it on the end of her tool under the magnifying glass, “looks like rust. I’ll send it down to Sinclair for analysis.” She picked up a petri dish and tapped the particle into it.

“Rusty tools.” Indra murmured, crossing her arms and glancing at Marcus. “so either the murderer wasn’t planning on murder and used whatever he had, or the rusty implement was used to further pain?”

“Could be there was no money to get brand new tools.” Marcus added, making a note about it in his notebook. He glanced up at Abby, she was still examining the arm, and had turned it over. 

“There’s a splinter here and not a little one, its fresh.” Abby puts a hand under the victim’s shoulder, and lifts, peering under the body, “looks like more under here.”

“Splinters, would fit with the crucifixion theory.” Marcus looked at Indra, his partner had drawn her lips into a tight line. She nodded in agreement before walking out of the room. 

Marcus looked back at Abby and their eyes met. “Is she okay?” Abby asked, resettling the body on the table.

“She hasn’t heard from Lincoln in a while. The gang tattoo must have brought it all back up.” Lincoln was Bellamy’s age, and Indra’s pride and joy. He was set to join Bellamy at the Academy but he chose a different path and joined the Grounders. Marcus sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his slacks as Abby came around the table, pulling off her gloves. “What happened at the house this morning?”

Abby shook her head, “girl drama.”

Marcus almost didn’t want her to elaborate.

“Octavia was put out you weren’t there to make her breakfast and also because I wouldn’t let her stay home from school.” Abby said, putting her arms around his waist. “Clarke was annoyed because she couldn’t stay home either, apparently there is some bad blood between her and a girl named Lexa from school that’s giving her trouble.” Abby paused while Marcus wrapped his arms around her, “Oh, and Bellamy called, he said to say hello.”

The intercom buzzed, “Detective Kane to the bull pen, Detective Kane to the bull pen.”

“Go.” Abby patted his back and let go, “duty calls.”

“I’ll see you later.” Marcus kissed her on the cheek and turned on his heel.

“Oh,” Abby called, “there’s something we need to talk about when we get home tonight.”

“Got it.” He called back before stepping into the elevator.

\-------------------------

0840am Thursday, 18th October

“What’s happening?” Marcus called to Indra as he entered the bull pen. Captain Pike was with her, his hip against the desk, looking sombre. 

“I looked into recent reports for anything that might match our MO,” Indra replied quickly, “and the last month in several surrounding jurisdictions there have been several victims found exactly like ours.”

“It’s a serial?” Marcus took the reports from Indra’s hands and shifted through them. “Christ.”

“We’ll need all our resources on this one, I’m in contact with the other captain’s involved, they’re sending through the details.” Pike said, crossing him arms, “You two are taking lead.”

“Yes sir.”

After Pike leaves them, Marcus takes his chair opposite Indra, reading over the first report from Azgeda, a small town three hundred kilometres from the Capital. Half way through the Medical Examiner’s report was a close up photo that Marcus carefully examined and noted the only difference between their case and his, the Azgeda body had no tattoo. Instead, the murder had sloppily carved the infinity symbol into the forehead post mortem. “Did you see this?” He lifted the photo and turned it to his partner. Indra’s lips drew into a tight line and she plucked the photograph from his fingers. 

“The infinity symbol.” Indra said, a hard tone to her voice. “The Grounders…”

“No, you said it earlier, they aren’t the sort to torture, they aren’t the sort who would be so methodical.” Marcus replied, shaking his head and leafing though the other notes, “this is something else entirely but there must be some connection to the Church of the Flame.” 

Indra nodded, “the infinity symbol is sacred to the Followers of the Flame.” She sighed internally, she had raised her son Lincoln under the morals and values of the Church. “Even desecrated by the Grounders.”

\------------------------

1300pm Thursday, 18th October

When the bell rung for lunch Octavia stepped out into the sunshine and her eyes were immediately drawn to a white flower tied to the fence around the basketball court. She grinned and headed for it, pulling it from it’s place and slipping through the the gap. She walked for five minutes before she reached Lincoln’s car, an old, beat up Camaro. Octavia opened the door and threw her backpack into the backseat before reaching for Lincoln and pressing her lips against his.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Lincoln smiled, after pulling away. 

“I didn’t think I would see you today?” Octavia said, pulling her seatbelt on and settling back in her seat.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t steal my girl away for an afternoon out on her birthday.”

“The safe kind.” Octavia replied, flicking her eyes to Lincoln’s. “I thought Gustus didn’t want to see you in this part of town.”

“I promised to do some jobs for him.”

“Lincoln!”

“Relax, Octavia.” Lincoln mumbled, pulling out onto the road. “Nothing serious, just a few lifts.”

Octavia crossed her arms, she didn’t want to have the same argument with him over and over again, so today she decided to keep her mouth shut. She sat back and watched the houses go by, slowly turning into multistorey apartment buildings. “Where are we going?”

“I’ve got a surprise for the birthday girl.”

“Last time you had a surprise for me it was pizza in your dodgy apartment, and a Lord of the Rings marathon.” 

Lincoln flushed, gripping the steering wheel tighter, “it’s better this time, trust me.”

“Okay.” Octavia hummed, she was imagining sitting in his living room eating take-out and marathoning some cult television show, probably Stargate. Lincoln had been obsessed with Stargate lately. Maybe he brought some cake for dessert to change it up for her birthday. Octavia didn’t mind that Lincoln was a homebody when he wasn’t out with the gang, she enjoyed having him all to herself. 

When Lincoln pulled to a stop in front of his building he turned to her, a shy smile on his face. Octavia almost melted, until he held up one of her scarfs (she hadn’t seen it in a while). “What’s this?”

“Blindfold.”

“Oh no.”

“Come on, Octavia?” Lincoln smiled again, and Octavia sighed, “I promise it will be worth it.”

“Fine.” She crossed her arms and waited for him to get out of the car and open her door. Lincoln pulled her out and with steady hands wrapped the scarf around her head, making sure that her eyes were covered. Then, without warning, he plucked her up and threw her across his shoulders. Octavia shrieked, “Lincoln!”

Lincoln laughed as Octavia clutched his shirt. He made his way into the building and up the stairs, his goal was reaching the roof, where his surprise for Octavia was all laid out and waiting. Lincoln had spread soft plaid picnic blanket right in the middle of the roof, and had thrown every pillow he owned onto it (he didn’t own many, the two from his bed, and the blue and white striped cushions Octavia had coerced him in to buying for his couch. There was an old wicker basket that he’d filled with sandwiches, and a bottle of the moonshine that Octavia’s friend Monty makes. There were also candles, a lot of them. Lincoln had almost brought out the hippy shop around the corner. Reaching the roof, he set Octavia down, and nudged her in the direction of the picnic. “Stay there.”

“Oookay.”

Lincoln hurried around lighting all the candles, resettling the pillows before making his way to his girlfriend and lifting the blindfold away. Octavia’s face was priceless, and Lincoln grinned with pride. He’d managed to make Octavia speechless. She looked back and forth from the picnic set up to him several times before she jumped at him, pressing a kiss to his mouth. 

“This is the sweetest thing, Lincoln! Thank you.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

\-----------------------

1700pm Thursday, 18th October

Clarke leant her forehead against the front door as she unlocked it. The day had been a total disaster and she just wanted to curl up in bed and have mom make her hot chocolate. But mom wasn’t home, dad wasn’t home, and Octavia wasn’t home. There was no one to listen to her whine about the new girl and her gang of followers.

Lexa had enthralled a group of younger kids with tails of a cult that had lived on a compound just outside her old home town. She regaled them with tails about an old notebook on spells that they used to brainwash people and crucify them in the name of The Flame. Clarke thought it was all a load of bullshit, and called her out. Lexa then decided to pick on Clarke for the rest of the day, flicking elastic bands at her in English, sitting behind her in maths and poking her with a ruler, like they were still in fifth grade and not in their senior year of high school.

Clarke shook her head and dropped her bag by the door, mom would yell at her about it later. She headed for the living room, and dropped onto the nearest armchair, letting her legs dangle over an arm.

She must have dozed off because it was suddenly six thirty and the phone was ringing. Clarke pulled herself up and hurried to the phone, lifting it to her ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello, this is Maya from Mount Weather Hospital, can I speak with Abigal Griffin or Marcus Kane?”

“Um…” Clarke glanced at the key hooks by the door and noted that hers were the only ones hanging there. “Can I ask what this is about?”

“There’s been an accident. I can’t really say more than that.”

“An accident?” Clarke panicked, Octavia wasn’t home yet and it couldn’t be mom or dad, Maya had asked for either of them. Clarke cleared her throat and said calmly, “I’m Abby Griffin.”

“Oh, Doctor Griffin your daughter Octavia has been in a car accident – it’s not serious, and she’s ready to be discharged.”

“Okay.” Clarke said quickly, wiping a sweaty palm on her school dress, “We’ll have someone there to pick her up soon.” Clarke hung up before Maya could reply, and immediately dialled mom. “Come on, come on – ugh.” Her mom’s message bank played in her ear. Hanging up she tried dad, but got the same result. Clarke put the phone down and headed for the door, stopping only to grab her car keys.

\----------------------

1845pm Thursday, 18th October

“Hey!” Octavia exclaimed loudly at the doctor, he was reading from an old leather bound book that had the infinity symbol inscribed into it. When the man looked up she asked loudly, “where’s Lincoln?”

The last thing she remembered was being in the car with Lincoln, he was taking her home. Then the car had jerked and nothing. Waking up, she had found herself looking at a white celling and feeling terrified.

“You’re awake.” The man smiled and walked over, tucking his book under his arm, he pulled out a pen light. “Follow the light with your eyes.”

Octavia did as she was told and then asked again, “where is Lincoln?”

“I’m doctor Jaha,” He said, as if ignoring her question, and proceeded to run his thumbs over her forehead. It was then that she felt the throbbing there.

“Ow.”

“That hurts?”

“Oh, no.” Octavia replied sarcastically, crossing her arms. She looked around the ER again and still couldn’t spot Lincoln. 

“Your friend isn’t here.” Jaha replied, applying a fresh bandage to her forehead. “The police came to pick him up. The nurses saw his gang tattoo and thought he’d kidnapped you. Though, your obvious concern for him suggests otherwise.”

“What!” Octavia struggled to get up, but Jaha’s hand on her shoulder was firm. A head of blonde hair caught her eye. “Clarke!”

Clarke swung around, pushing away from the Nurses station. “O!”

Octavia breathed a sigh of relief, Clarke would get her the hell out of here, so she could save Lincoln’s ass. Clarke hurried over, her eyes meeting the doctors. “I know you?”

“Clarke,” Jaha smiled and held out his hand, “Thelonious Jaha.”

“Wells dad, right?” Clarke asked carefully, her eyes flicking up and down, Octavia briefly remembered Wells Jaha, a friend of Clarke’s who’d died last year. 

“Yes.”

“How’s my baby sister?” Clarke asked urgently, gripping Octavia’s upper arm. Octavia was about to reply herself but the doctor got in first.

“She’s fine, just a bump to the head and good to go.” Jaha replied, “but I can’t release her into your care, Clarke, you’re under eighteen.”

“No, I have to get out of here, now.” Octavia cut in, she need to get to Lincoln, “Clarke, they took him, they took Lincoln to the station.”

“Hey, hey, calm down.” Clarke said, looking from Octavia and back up to Jaha, “Is there some way we can work this out? Our parents would both be at the station; we’d go straight there. You could call our mom?”

Jaha watched them both closely for a moment and nodded, “Alright.”

He left them to get the discharge papers and Octavia almost squirmed under the look Clarke was giving her. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“You’re in deep shit, O.”

“I know. I know.” Octavia huffed, sitting up and throwing her legs over the side of the bed. “I’m going to get enough from mom and dad, I don’t need it from you too.”

Clarke held up her hands, “Okay.”

\-------------------

1900pm Thursday, 18th October

Abby had just finished washing her hands when the phone on her desk rang.

“Autopsy,” she said absently, wiping her hands dry on her scrubs. Now that her job was done she was thinking about the next problem.

“Abby?”

“Thelonious?” Abby asked quickly, she hadn’t heard from him since Wells and Melissa had died in a car accident last year and he’d taken an extended leave of absence. “How are you?”

“Better,” He replied, and Abby could almost hear the sad smile, “But this isn’t a house call. Your daughter Octavia was in a minor accident,” Abby felt like her heart had stopped beating and she held her breath for a second, “she’s fine just minor injuries, I’m sure you’ll check her over yourself when you see her. She’s ready to leave and it seems that Clarke was the only one we could get in contact with.”

“What sort of accident?” 

“A taxi ran a red light and hit the car she was in.” Jaha replied, Abby squeezed her eyes closed and took a steadying breath. “Clarke is here now, Abby, and I’m going to release Octavia to her, on the condition that they head straight for you.”

“Yes, yes, thank you Thelonious.” 

“It’s not a problem. And Abby?”

“Yes?”

“Maybe we could catch up for coffee sometime?”

“Of course.” Abby replied lightly, a coffee with an old friend would be good for him.

\------------

1930pm Thursday, 18th October

Abby waited anxiously in the entry office of the station, peering out the windows at the cars driving by. She’d gone straight to the bull pen after her phone call with Thelonious Jaha to speak with Marcus, but he and Indra had been called out again.

So she was by herself, even though she knew the injuries were only minor, it didn’t stop that panicky feeling that said ‘but what if’. She wouldn’t feel calm again until she saw Octavia herself. Abby sat down behind the empty admin desk, the girls having gone home two hours ago, and folded her hands over her belly. She stared at it, having almost forgotten another problem during the last half hour. Abby never expected to get pregnant again, not at forty-two, and seventeen years after giving birth to Clarke. Abby and Marcus had been together for fourteen years and never considered adding another child to their broad, three was enough she would tell him, and he would always agree. But Abby should have known better, being a doctor, then to stop birth control because even at forty-two there was still a slim chance, a twenty percent chance. The bell connected to the front door chimed and all thoughts of the cranberry sized foetus disappeared from Abby’s mind.

She stood up immediately, and moved around the desk, Octavia just sighed as her mother took her into her arms. 

“Are you okay?” Abby asked, stepping back and holding Octavia’s face still as she examined her, “what happened?”

“I’m fine.” Octavia replied grumpily, crossing her arms and wincing as Abby poked a bruise. Clarke snorted and Abby just raised a brow. “Seriously mom, stop.”

“Okay,” Abby stepped back, satisfied with Octavia’s wellbeing for the moment. But then there was a commotion, and a dozen officers swooped inside the building, Marcus and Indra included and there was no time for further questioning as the three of them where pushed to the side.

“What’s going on?” Pike’s voice rang around the bull pen.

“Two more bodies have been dumped, just like the one found this morning.” Abby heard Indra say. 

And then she heard Marcus, “one of them was just a kid.” 

The rest of the night was a nightmare.


End file.
